Sacrifiicll
by wintter sky blossom
Summary: "jadi pertama nona .. namaku Hozoki Suigetsu aku salah satu anggota tim Taka yang di ketuai oleh Uciha Sasuke dan aku menemuimu atas perintahnya ., kami akan menjadikan mu sebagai salah satu dari kami"  DEG …
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : wintter sky blossom

Warning : AU, Typo,Gaje

- sky -

Malam ini terasa berbeda dari malam sebelumnya, kali ini terasa aura hitam menguar dari sosok hitam yang terlihat sedang mengamati seorang gadis telah berjalan sendirian dengan langkah gontai. Kemudian sosok hitam itu menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcing seperti hiu yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini aku harus bekerja lembur karena Tsunade-sensei yang dengan sangat tidak berdosa menumpahkan semua kewajibannya sebagai Hokage kepadaku, hingga aku harus mengerjakan setumpuk berkas yang tak terhitung.

'kenapa hidupku malang sekali' aku berkali-kali meruntuk dalam hati.,

"Hei kepala jambu .." tiba tiba terdengar suara di belakangku, dengan cepat aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang asing bagiku.

"Siapa kau, dan Kenapa kau memanggil ku KEPALA JAMBU"

"Diamlah kepala jambu, cepat ikut denganku" dia berjalan mendekat kea arah ku

"Berhenti menyebutku begitu, dan untuk apa aku harus ikut denganmu" aku berteriak padanya

"untuk bertemu Sasuke-kun mu dan ber-" sebelum orang asing itu menyelesai kan kata-kata nya aku langsung memotongnya dengan ucapan ku.

"ap- apa makudmu dengan sasuke, apa hubungan mu dengan sasuke dan untuk apa kau bicara tentang sasuke di depanku.."

"ehehe .." dia menyeringai " sabarlah nona kepala jambu kau terlihat antusias sekali membicarakan bocah uciha itu, "

**Sakura's POV end**

"ehehe .." dia menyeringai " sabarlah nona kepala jambu kau terlihat antusias sekali membicarakan bocah uciha itu, "

Sakura terlihat kesal dengan manusia setengah hiu yang terlihat seperti mempermainkannya,

"Cepat bicaralah .. aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu"

"ehehe ., baiklah-baiklah aku langsung ke permasalahannya saja"

"jadi pertama nona .. namaku Hozoki Suigetsu aku salah satu anggota tim Taka yang di ketuai oleh Uciha Sasuke dan aku menemuimu atas perintahnya ., kami akan menjadikan mu sebagai salah satu dari kami"

DEG …

"ap- apa maksud mu dengan menjadikan ku bagian dari kalian. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan dan apa yang kau katakan Sasuke yang menyuruhmu menemuiku dan-"

"sudah lah nona kepala jambu, ini bukan acara Tanya jawab .. sekarang ikutlah denganku dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya di sana nanti" Suigetsu menjawab dengan santai

"apa maksud mu aku harus menjadi missing-nin seperti kalian, lewati mayatku dulu jika kau menyuruhku menghianati desa konoha ini" Sakura menjawab dengan nada menantang

"hoho baiklah nona kepala jambu, jika itu yang kau inginkan" Suigetsu menjawab dengan menyeringai

SHANAROOO .. retakan tanah bertebaran akibat pukulan dahsyat dari sakura

"hoho hanya segini saja kekuatan mu nona rasakan ini"

"Cukup suigetsu jangan menimbulkan masalah" DEG .. sakura berbalik dan melihat siapa pemilik suara dingin familiar yang di dengarnya ..

"Sas- Sasuke-kun" dan beberapa detik setelah itu Sakura melihat bola mata merah dengan tiga koma hitam berputar cepat ..

"hn .. kita pergi ebelum para shinobi konoha melacak keberadaan kita ., Suigetsu bawa sakura menuju markas kita"

"baiklah-baiklah .. dasar nona kepala jambu yang merepotkan" dengan itu ssemua anggota Taka melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan konoha ..

TBC ..

-sky-

Huaaa .. maaf untuk cerita kacangan, dari author kacangan dan terinspirai saat makan kacang-kacangan , Okeh to be continued dulu, maaf bila ada typo bertebaran mohon pengertian masih newbie,

Semoga para senpai memberikan keritikan yang membangun .,

Dan akhir kata Refew ..


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Not

Yap sky kembali lagi dengan fic kacangan, dengan pair aneh dan cerita abal. Maaf chap 1 terlalu pendek alur kecepetan, typo betebaran dan EYD gak nyambung. Chap 2 ini akan menceritakan kenapa sakura harus masuk team taka dan masalah konoha yang kehilangan salah satu ninja medisnya. Untuk yang nunggu (ngarep), romance SuiSaku bakalan di bahas di chap 3 sekaligus Flashbacknya Suigetsu.

Sky mau Tanya nama orangtua-nya Suigetsu? Kalau senpai-senpai ada yang tau mohon bantuannya lewat Review ataupun PM. Karena udah kepanjangan ngomong mari kita lanjutkan dengan balas Review.

**HarunoZuka **

Terimakasih atas Review nya Haru-senpai, tujuan Sasu bakalan di jelasin di chap ini, dan masalah panggilan. Panggil aja 'sky' Soalnya winter sama Blossom kepanjangan(?)

**Kenny Rid**

Arigatou Review nya dan juga masukannya Sky ngak nganggap ini Flame kok, jadi mohon masukannya lagi Senpai.

**Yola chan**

Arigatou, atas Review nya, sky masih Newbie kok jadi gak perlu di panggil senpai ;)

**Midori Kumiko**

Salam kenal juga Senpai. Arigatou atas Review nya dan masukannya , sangat membantu untuk Newbie Lemot kaya saya, jadi mohon bantuannya senpai

**Lady Spain**

Arigatou, atas review nya senpai. Saku gabung ke team taka bakalan di bahas di chap ini. Mohon masukannya senpai.

**Blackcherry27**

Udah update Senpai. Arigatou atas Reviewnya.

**Unk-gu G-jiy**

Arigtou atas Reviewnya eji-senpai , dan soal pair beda dari yang lain jadi gak PeDe, tapi semoga buat para senpai seneng *smirk* di tunggu masukannya .

Yap berlanjut ke cerita kacangan ., Enjoy

**Disclamer : Masashi Khishimoto**

**Author : Wintter Sky Blossom**

**Warning : Abal, Kacangan, Typo bertebaran**

Chap 2

**Sakura's POV**

Gelap ..

Itu yang pertama terlihat oleh mataku . aku berusaha mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, yang terlihat hanyalah ruang kosong yang redup, karena penerangan hanya berupa lilin kecil di atas sebuah meja usang.

Krieett..

Suara pintu berdecit nyaring, menampakan seorang pria tinggi dengan seringai yang setia menemani di wajahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi nona kepala jambu,"

"CK.. Apa masalahmu hah, dasar tuan setengah ikan, berhenti menyebutku Kepala Jambu. Aku ini punya nama, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura Kau dengar,"

"Wow .. staminamu lumayan juga nona kepala Jambu, kau bias berteriak sekeras itu dengan cakramu yang lemah ini. Baiklah cepat ikut aku, bocah uciha itu ingin bertemu dengan mu,"

"Ap- apa Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku, aku belum mengerti dengan semua ini, apa maksud kalian membawaku kesini dan ap-" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Suigetsu telah menggendongku di pundak kanannya. 'Ck.. aku seperti karung beras saja'

**Sakura's POV End**

"Hey Hiu jelek, apa yang kau lakukan hah,"

"Diamlah kepala jambu kau sangat berat tau, dan terimakasih panggilan 'sayang' mu, hmm .. Hiu jelek, Lumayan juga" Suigetsu menyeringai.

Sakura tak membalas perkataan Suigetsu, sepertinya Sakura sudah kehabisan cakra. Karena menyerang Suigetsu, mendapat tatapan sharinggan dari sasuke dan sebagai tambahannya perdebatan panjang tanpa ujung.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dalam keadaan hening, sampailah mereka pada ruangan redup yang diisi oleh sebuah meja bundar besar dan empat kursi yang terlihat kokoh.

"Hoy .. Sasuke, ini pesanan mu. Nona kepala Jambu dalam keadaan sehat, tanpa goresan sedikit pun,"

"Hn .." Dan dengan balasan dari sang ketua Suigetsu melangkah pergi dengan seringai yang lebih lebar.

"Sasuke-kun, ap- apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini,"

"Untuk bergabung dengan Taka,"

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan mengikuti perintahmu, menghianati desa Konoha,"

"Kau sendiri lah yang bersedia mengikutiperintahku kan,"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke, bicaralah dengan jelas," Sakura berguman lirih

"Kau ingat saat terakhir kali kita bertemu di konoha sakura,"

**FLASHBACK**

"Tetaplah di sini Sasuke-kun, jangan tinggalkan Konoha," Sakura berbicara dengan serak air mata terus mengalir dari sang Emerald.

"…"

"Kalaupun kau tak bias tetap di sini, Bawalah aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun," Dan setelah ucapannya selesai sakura merasakan pukulan telak di tengkuknya.

"Arigatou,"

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura tertegun matannya mulai memanas 'Tidak .. tidak di saat seperti ini, aku bukan gadis cengeng lagi,'

"Kau mengingatnya Sakura," Suara sedingin salju itu seakan menusuk tepat di ulu hati.

"Maaf Sasuke," Sakura mencengkram ujung roknya dengan kuat.

"Aku bukan gadis cengeng lagi yang akan menangis di saat sahabatnya pergi, Sakura yang dulu telah pergi, sekarang yang ada hanyalah Sakura Konoichi medis dari konoha. Jadi ucapanku yang dulu sudah tidak berguna lagi.

"Hn .. aku tau kau pasti akan menolah ajakan ku karena itu-" Mata sehitam onyx itu kini berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga koma hitam berputar cepat.

"Masuklah Karin,"

Dengan perintah dari sang Ketua, gadis berambut merah darah berjalan perlahan menyeret gadis indigo yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Luka goresan kunai di sekujur tubuhnya, dan mata sayu yang sembab.

"Ini dia gadis Hyuga dari konoha itu Sasuke-kun," gadis bernama Karin menjawab dengan angkuh.

"hn .. pergilah,"

Sakura tertegun Mata Emerald-nya terbelalak, dan bibirnya bergetar. "Hi-hinata-chan,"

Gadis Hyuga itu mendongkak. "Saku- Sakura-chan to- tolong,"

Sasuke mendekat kea rah Gadis Hyuga yang nyaris menangis. Sharinggan berputar cepat dan- "Tsukoyumi,"

"Aaakkhh.. uhuk," Darah keluar dari mulut sang Hairess Hyuga. Mulutnya menganga, matanya membelalak, saliva sedikit keluar dari bibir pucat hinata.

"Hinataaa .. hentikan Sasuke, jangan membunuhnya hiks" Emerald itu kini basah oleh air mata

"Hn .. ini belum seberapa," ketua team taka itu menyeringai.

**Hinata's POV**

Sakit , perih itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku berusaha mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku merasa tak asing dengan ruangan ini, akh, ini Mansion milik keluarga Hyuga, aku berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenagaku.

Aku terus melangkah, dan tiba-tib ruangan di sekelilingku berubah, menjadi tempat berlatih keluarga Hyuga. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil berumur 6 tahunyang sedang berlatih di pandu oleh seorang pria Dewasa.

"Ak- Aku lelah ayah. Hah .. hah," Gadis kecil itu memegangi lengan kirinya, yang terdapat memar cukup besar.

"Gadis lemah-"

Plakkk .. seorang pria yang di panggil ayah menampar sang penerus Hyuga, telak pada pipi kanan nya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, berlatih dengan keras, kau itu calon penerus keluarga Hyuga. Dan berhentilah menjadi gadis lemah," Hyuga Hiasi mendengus, lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Hinata kecil yang telah menangis terisak di lantai kayu kediaman Hyuga.

'aku bukan gadis lemah' dengan keyakinan yang di pegangnya, penerus Hyuga itu bangkit dengan tertatih. Tanpa memperdulikan memar di tangan kanan dan wajahnya.

Seperti melihat kejadian menyedih kan di masa lalunya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar , air mata terus mengalir dari mata Lavendernya. Hinata jatuh terduduk tetapi tatapannya terus terpaku pada gadis kecil yang sedang brlatih yang sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan .. akh sakitt, tolong hentikan ayah kumohon berhenti sakitt" hinata bersuara serak " tolong berhenti ayah, kumohon" hinata merosot jatuh. Dan pada saat itu juga semuanya menjadi gelap.

**Hinta's POV End**

"Hentikan Sasuke," Sakura mendekat dengan langkah terseok-seok.

"Hinata-chan bangunlah .. bangunlah kumohon hiks," Sakura mengoyang-goyangkan bahu hinata.

"Uhukk.." darah bercampur Saliva kembali mengalir dari bibir oucat hinata.

"Hentikan .. akh sakitt, tolong hentikan ayah kumohon berhenti sakitt" hinata bersuara serak " tolong berhenti ayah, kumohon" Hinata mengigau dengan mata tetap membelalak lebar dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sakura mendekap erat hinata mencoba menyalurkan cakra medis, tetapi selalu gagal karena kondisinya yang masih lemah.

"Cepat ambil keputusan Sakura, Sebelum gadis Hyuga itu mati terkena Genjutsu ku," Sasuke berbicra dengan air muka tetap datar.

DEG ..'Mati,a yang harus ku lakukan. Hinata akan mati bila terus terkena Genjutsu Sasuke. Tidak ada pilihan lain"

"Baiklah aku Bersedia," dengan ucapan terakhirnya Sakura menutup mata, setetes air mata meluncur indah dari kelopak mata sang Emerald.'maaf Naruto, Kakasi-sensei dan Konoha"

**KONOHAGAKURE**

Brakkk .. apa maksudmu Sakura menghilang hah.." teriakan super sonic yang berasal dari sang Hokage ke 5 itu menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung Hokage.

"Benar Hokage-sama, Haruno-san menghilang kemarin malam," salah satu anggota Anbu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Jelaskan dengan Rinci waktu,tempat dan cakra yang terditeksi"

"Haruno-san diperkira kan menghilang pada tengah malam, tempat menghilang di taman kota konoha dan dari cakra yang terditeksi Haruno-san sempat mengalami sebuah pertempuran dengan salah satu anggota Taka yang di ketuaioleh Missing-nin Uciha Sasuke,"

"Maksudmu Sasuke Menembus pertahanan Konoha?"

"Benar Tsunade-sama. Taka menyusup melalui perbatasan Hutan kematian, melumpuhkan dua penjaga dengan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi,"

"hmm., Lalu apa maksudnya team Taka menculik salah satu ninja medis konoha. Haruno Sakura,"

"Ada beberapa alas an kenapa Taka menculik Haruno-san, Tsunade-sama. Yang pertama Taka ingin menjadikan Haruno-san Sandra yang kedua untuk menjadikan umpan dan yang ketiga-" Anbu dengan topeng kucing bercoretan abstrak itu menunduk.

"Lanjutkan.." Tsunade yang tampak tidak sabar dengan informasi yang akan di dengarnya

"Yang terakhir adalah kemungkinan Haruno-san di culik untuk memperkuat team medis Taka, Tsunade-sama,"

"Hmm ,. Aku sudah menduganya," Tsunade menopang dagu dengan ke dua tangannya

"Saya belum mengerti maksud anda tsunade-sama. Bukankan taka memiliki ninja medis yang bernama Karin?" satu-satunya anggota anbu wanita bersuara dengan kening mengkerut.

"hmm., kau benar. Tapi satu ninja medis takan mampu menolong anggota dalam perang besar, team Taka dan Akatsuki akn menjalankan rencana 'Tsuki No Me' dan perang dunia shinobi ke empat akan segera di mulai,"

"Kakek tua itu ingin menyebarkan genjutsu pada semua manusia di bumi, dan menciptakan dunia tanpa kejahatan dan perang,sungguh rencana konyol,"

"saya mengerti Tsunade-sama, para anbu akan segera melacak keberadaan Haruno-san,"

"hmm., dan jangan biarkan Naruto tau tentang masalah ini, dia akan mengacaukan rencana pencarian"

Dengan perintah dari sang ketua Para Anbu melesat pergi.

'kuharap kau tidak bertindak gegabah Sakura'

TBC ..

Akhirnya selesai juga. Senpai sky ingin menanyakan beberapa istilah yang sampai sekarang belum saya mengerti.

-canon

buat para senpai yang tau istilah di atas ,tolong beritahu Newbie Oon dan Lemot ngak ketulungan kaya saya.

Akhir kata Refew ..


End file.
